


Flame

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Flirting, High School Reunions, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe brings Oliver with her to a class reunion. The two have some fun in the Torch office.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 9





	Flame

"Ah the fresh smell of corn fields and meteor rocks," Chloe said, smirking a little at Oliver as they got out of the car and she looked up at Smallville High. Today was her five year reunion and although she still technically lived in Smallville, even though most of her clothes and things were now at the Clocktower because well, it was _so_ convenient to just spend the night there, she hadn't been to the school since graduation.

She hadn't really been planning on going to the reunion. It had only been five years after all, people couldn't have changed that much, but Lois, who had only attended Smallville High twenty-three days, seemed to be incredibly excited and had insisted on both Chloe and Clark going. Since Lois had persuaded her, she invited Ollie along. She knew they weren't very public yet, and that somehow the tabloids hadn't printed all the nasty rumors about her yet, but she really wanted him to see her old school and to show him the Torch and possibly share embarrassing stories, depending on how spiked the punch was or how bored they were.

Oliver smirked back at her, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think meteor rocks technically have a smell, Chloe."

"Have to take things literally, don't you?" She told him, raising her eyebrows as she slid her hand into his once they met in front of the car.

He grinned, weaving his fingers through hers. "Pretty much."

"Thank you for coming with me," she said sincerely as they started toward the front steps. This was pretty much their first 'public' event together, and Chloe was glad it was just a reunion and not a fundraiser or something bigger and more important.

"Happy to do so," he informed her, a smile tugging at his mouth once more.

"Somehow," she said, looking up at the front door before glancing at him again, "I don't think you'll be saying that once this thing starts."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why's that?"

"Because..." she shrugged, "it's Smallville, this will be a bunch of sucking up to the popular people and it will be incredibly boring to the rest of us."

A smirk tugged at his mouth. "I wouldn't bet on that." He winked at her.

At that, Chloe paused, cocking her head, "what makes you say that?"

"Just a gut feeling." Amusement twinkled in his eyes.

She eyed him suspiciously then greeted a couple of people on their way in, "I wonder how many people still remember the not-so-nice articles I wrote about them," she whispered, walking closer to him.

"Is that--?" Oliver heard someone whisper.

"Oh my _God_."

He grinned, letting go of her hand and winding his arm around her waist. "How not nice are we talking?" he teased.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and smirked when she heard the comments too, wrapping an arm around him, "well, I was just exposing the truth, really," she told him.

"In the name of justice of course." He kissed her temple, grinning a bit more as a couple people stared at them while they walked by.

"And truth," she told him then looked up at him, smirking, "you're doing this on purpose," she told him, knowing that all eyes were on them as they walked, "but by all means, don't stop."

Oliver chuckled. "Wasn't planning on it, Professor," he murmured.

"Revenge of the geeks," Chloe told him, nodding, "this is the real reason behind reunions."

He smirked. "I can't really picture you as a _geek_."

"Well, I'm glad, because you know _everything_ ," she told him then shrugged, "but that's all those people see me as."

"That's because they don't know you," he told her, tugging her closer to his side. "But I do."

"You do," she told him, kissing his cheek lightly, "but there is something they know and you should too because I'm sure you will find out soon enough..."

"And what's that?"

Chloe took a deep breath and looked up at him, then lowered her voice, "I was prom queen."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I may have heard something about that."

She squinted at him, "Lois or Clark?"

Oliver flashed her a grin. "I'll never tell."

"Well they better have told you _why_ I was voted prom queen," she told him, raising her eyebrows and making a mental note to kill her cousin because she was pretty sure it had been her.

"Because you were the best candidate." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Ha, no." She told him, leaning in for him to kiss her cheek then looking up at him, "because I wrote an article, talking about how stupid it was that the election of a prom king and queen just turned it into a popularity contest when it was about making the final memories about your high school existence." She said, raising her eyebrows, "apparently people agreed with me, I was the boycott."

"Meaning they read your article, liked it and found you to be the best candidate." He grinned.

Chloe gave him a look and shook her head, "no matter how I explain it, you'll keep on twisting it that way, won't you?" She said knowingly as they approached the name tag table and Chloe wasn't surprised to see Suzanne Capra, one of the former cheerleaders standing there and staring at them, more specifically, staring at Ollie, "hi, Suzanne," Chloe greeted with a big smile.

"Chloe Sullivan?" Suzanne asked, noticing Chloe for the first time.

"You remembered," Chloe said with mild surprise as she picked up her name tag, "this is my _boyfriend_ , Oliver Queen. I'm guessing plus ones don't need name tags?"

"Not if the plus one is _Oliver Queen_ ," she said excitedly.

He glanced at Chloe sideways, raising an eyebrow.

"Well look at you all VIP at _my_ reunion," she teased, smirking at him, "c'mon..." she told him with a wink, then smiled at Suzanne, "see you later."

"You don't have to go so soon, do you?" Suzanne flashed them a bright smile.

Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he just leaned in and kissed Chloe softly on the mouth. "I think we should probably mingle."

"Definitely," Chloe said, keeping her eyes on him and completely ignoring the other woman as they walked away, once they were a few steps away she smirked at him, "guess small town folk will always be easily impressed by celebrities?"

He shook his head a little. "You weren't," he said with amusement.

"Well... a _little_ bit when we first met," she admitted with a smirk, "besides, I lived in Metropolis most of my childhood."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. "That must be it."

Chloe shrugged a little and kissed his cheek softly, "if they make you uncomfortable, we can just go."

"I'm fine," he informed her. "But feel free to point out the people that weren't nice to you," he added mischiviously.

"Nah," she told him, "they will hear about my celebrity boyfriend at some point, it will be enough."

"Are you sure?" he asked playfully, tugging her closer to him and grinning down at her.

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip and shrugged, "I'll get back to you on that."

"Plenty of time." He brushed his nose against hers.

She paused once they reached the stairs and looked upstairs then back at him, "do you wanna see the Torch now or later?"

"Up to you. It's your night." He smiled at her.

Chloe considered for a moment then pulled her arm from around him and took his hand instead, starting up the stairs, "c'mon, this is way more interesting anyway."

He glanced toward the gym, then shrugged, following her up the stairs.

"I wish Pete and Lana could have made it," she told him as she looked around the school.

A small, sad smile touched his lips. "I wish I could have met Pete."

"You still can, I plan on making him come to the 10 year one at least," she told him, smiling.

Oliver's smile brightened a little at that. "Something to look forward to."

"Hopefully you won't have to wait that long, though," she told him quietly, kissing his cheek then grinning and pulling on his hand, "c'mon."

He grinned back at her, following her into a small room. Tables were covered up with blankets and tarps and he raised his eyebrows as he looked around.

Chloe blinked and stilled, looking around and raising her eyebrows a little, "I wonder if they moved it to a different room..."

"Why would they do that?" he asked curiously, lifting one of the blankets a little.

"They cut the budget for the Torch and we had to go digital," a third voice explained.

Blinking, Chloe turned around and raised her eyebrows, "well, that's too bad..."

"Oh my God!" the girl said as she entered the room, "you're Chloe Sullivan!"

Oliver raised his eyebrows, as well, turning to look at the two young high school students.

"It really is," the boy said, his eyes wide.

Chloe glanced at Ollie then looked back at the two students, "I take it you guys are in charge of the paper now?"

"Yes!" The girl told her, stepping forward, "and we're still keeping up the Wall of Weird, I can't imagine how _big_ yours must be now!"

The boy moved forward too, eyes still wide. "Can I shake your hand?"

Oliver leaned back against the desk, grinning at the interaction.

"...Sure?" Chloe said, shaking the boy's hand as he held it out to her, "what's your name?"

"I'm Zoe," the girl said, stepping forward, "and he is Clayton," she told Chloe, elbowing her friend in the ribs and whispering, "close your mouth!"

He swallowed hard, shaking Chloe's hand. "I'm Clayton."

Oliver suppressed a chuckle.

Chloe glanced at Oliver and smirked a little, shaking her head.

Zoe followed Chloe's gaze and her eyes widened, "you're... the CEO for Queen Industries, aren't you?"

"I am," he admitted, nodding a little. "Want to know a secret?"

"On the record?" She asked, immediately reaching inside her pocket for her phone.

"Absolutely," he said, nodding again and glancing at Chloe sideways, his eyes twinkling.

Chloe cocked her head, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Okay, hold on!" Zoe said, clicking a button then holding her phone toward him, "ready."

He reached over and draped his arm around Chloe's shoulders. "We're dating."

Shaking her head, Chloe smiled a little.

"Oh my God!" Zoe said again, looking at Chloe, "you're so lucky! I can't believe not only you got out of Smallville but you worked for the _Daily Planet_ and now you're dating a billionaire?"

"Actually," Oliver interrupted. " _I'm_ the lucky one here." He winked at Zoe and pressed a kiss to Chloe's temple.

"Totally," Clayton murmured.

Chloe grinned softly and shook her head, smiling up at Ollie.

Zoe shot Clayton a look then turned to Chloe again, "what happened to you? Why aren't you at the Planet anymore?"

Oliver glanced at her sideways, rubbing her side gently without responding.

"Well," Chloe shrugged a little, "Lex Luthor didn't like what I had to say back when he was in charge and fired me."

"I _told_ you Lex Luthor was evil!" Zoe told Clayton then looked at Chloe again, "what about other papers?"

"I haven't really looked for anything else," Chloe said sincerely, "I've been working for Ollie since."

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "She's invaluable," he said quietly.

Zoe stared at Oliver and sighed, shaking her head and looking at Clayton, "you should take notes."

Chloe smirked a little, and looked up at Ollie then shrugged, looking at the other two, "so you have your own wall of weird? Still a lot of... meteor infected around Smallville?"

Clayton nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket and showing her the digital wall of weird. "Check it out."

She raised her eyebrows and looked down at it, not picking up the phone, she would be hacking it later to make sure there wasn't anything too... valuable that could get them in trouble.

"We should tell her," Zoe said, looking at Clayton as he eyes widened.

"We have this theory," Clayton told her, looking eager. "That the Blur is originally from Smallville."

"With everything you wrote about when you were at the Torch all the extraordinaire savings, he _has_ to be!" Zoe added.

"Oh," Chloe blinked for a moment and pursed her lips, pretending to consider the theory as she came up with a good answer, "I guess that's plausible, although, with all the meteor infected people in the area, a lot of those rescues could have been several different people too..."

Oliver glanced at her sideways. "Yeah, it's hard telling."

Clayton thought about that for a moment. "Do we even know if the Blur is only one person? I mean, for sure?"

"I've always thought that there might be more than one," Oliver said easily.

"Not really, how could one guy be all over the place like that?" Chloe suggested.

"Maybe he can run really fast!" Zoe said, looking up at Chloe.

"Could be, but he's not the only guy who is out there saving people, is he? I mean you have Green Arrow too and probably other heroes and for all we know, they could either be meteor infected or be one hundred percent human like the rest of us."

Oliver kissed her temple again, pulling her a little closer to his side. "I think it's probably safer for them if we don't know who they are."

Clayton frowned at that. "Why?"

"Because they are out there every night and possibly day, risking their lives to save people and I'm sure the bad guys aren't exactly their biggest fans," Chloe said, looking between the two of them, "what happens if their identities are revealed and these guys have family and friends? They will make easy targets."

Zoe frowned a little and nodded a little, "I guess so..."

"But I'm sure they appreciate knowing there are people out there who feel like they're doing good." Oliver smiled faintly.

"Yeah, I guess," Zoe said, then turned to Chloe, "could I interview you for the Torch?"

Chloe paused then nodded, "sure, but why don't I just give you my email and you can send me the questions? We probably need to get to the reunion."

Oliver smiled at the younger woman, giving Chloe's arm a gentle squeeze.

"Your _email_?" Clayton asked, his eyes widening.

Zoe gave him a look then grinned at Chloe, holding out her phone, "just type it in there, thank you _so_ much, Chloe!"

Chloe typed csullivan@queenindustries.com and handed the phone back, "no problem, glad to help the Torch."

"C'mon," Zoe said, tugging on Clayton's shirt and dragging him out of the office, "we're supposed to be covering the reunion!"

Oliver grinned as he watched them go, his eyes bright as he turned to look at Chloe. "Apparently you left one hell of a legacy behind here, Professor."

Chloe watched as the door fell shut and took a deep breath, still staring at it, "I... apparently."

"You do have that effect on people," he murmured, watching her intently.

"I need to hack their database as soon as we get back," Chloe told him, "make sure they are not getting into anything too dang--" she stopped talking when she saw the look on his face, "what?"

He smiled softly, shaking his head a little. "Straight down to business when I'm trying to give you a compliment," he teased.

She paused and bit down on her bottom lip, smirking and shrugging, "it's my way of thanking you?"

Oliver chuckled, pulling her closer to him and dipping his head to kiss her softly.

Chloe kissed him back and placed her hands on his sides, pulling him closer too as she smiled softly against his lips.

"Think there's a hall monitor that might catch us?" he teased, brushing his nose against hers.

"Hm," Chloe smirked a little, pulling away from him and taking his hand, pulling him with her, "I happen to have spent a lot of time in this room and lucky for us," she turned off the lights then pulled him to the back corner, toward the windows, "no one will see us if we're over here."

Oliver raised his eyebrows at her. " _Sidekick._ I am scandalized by what you're suggesting." He smirked.

" _What_?" She asked innocently, taking a couple more steps backwards and sitting on an empty desk.

He smirked again, moving to stand between her legs and resting his hands on her hips. Then he dipped his head to kiss her ear.

Chloe shivered and wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer as she grinned and closed her eyes, "I have a confession to make."

"Oh?" He placed a soft kiss against her neck. "And what might that be?"

"Well," she untucked his shirt from his pants, "I _might_ have brought you here in hopes to fulfill a certain high school fantasy of mine..."

"Oh really now?" He grinned, one hand sliding the zipper of her dress down her back.

" _Possibly_ ," she told him, brushing her nose against his cheek and sliding her hands inside his shirt.

"We could get caught," he murmured, dropping his mouth to kiss her ear once more, this time nibbling lightly on it.

"Well _that_ would be a first page..." she told him, smirking as she shivered.

"On more than just the Torch," he murmured, sliding a hand down her bare back.

"Although," she told him, brushing her lips against his, "maybe then Clayton would take notes on what to do when he's here with Zoe?" She teased.

"I think that Clayton had his eyes on someone else," he informed her, kissing her again even as he slid a hand up to rest on her thigh.

Chloe shifted, pulling her dress a little higher around her hips and wrapping her legs around his, pulling him closer to her as she deepened the kiss.

He nipped lightly at her bottom lip, then soothed it with his tongue, grinning at her. "So tell me more about this particular fantasy of yours."

"Hm," she kissed him again, then brushed her nose against his, "let me see what I can remember of it, we already covered the part about an incredibly attractive guy being in here with me..."

"So just any incredibly attractive guy?" he murmured, sliding his hand a little higher up her thigh.

"Well, now he has a name..." she told him, reaching for his belt. "We would be working here, late, alone..."

"Working, huh? Well, we are very hard workers," he said solemnly, nodding.

"Of course, this was never planned..." she told him, "and then... in the middle of a heated discussion about something about the paper, because this attractive guy would have to be as passionate about work as me," she smirked, searching his eyes, "he'd kiss me."

Without hesitation, Oliver leaned in and kissed her urgently, tugging her closer to him and threading a hand in her hair.

Chloe smiled against his lips then wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him as she kissed him back with just as much urgency.

He trailed his lips down her neck, inhaling her scent and smiling against her skin. "What happens after he kisses you?"

She took a deep breath, sliding a hand into his hair, "we can't really stop after that, there's so much need and urgency, as if we both wanted this for such a long time."

Oliver kissed her mouth once more, sliding a hand up to cup her center.

Chloe moaned against his mouth, twisting her fingers around his hair and shifting to the edge of the desk so she could be closer to him.

He eased a finger inside her, groaning at how wet she was already. "You have been wanting this for awhile," he murmured, smirking.

She took a deep breath, keeping her eyes closed for a second then opening her eyes to look at him, "you have that effect on me." She said seriously, not even fully processing why he was saying that.

"Slightly different mechanics," he murmured, taking her hand and sliding it down to rest against the front of his pants. "But same effect."

Chloe cupped him instantly and pressed her palm against him, holding his gaze as she rubbed her hand over him slowly.

Oliver groaned again, letting out a breath as his eyes darkened a little. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers once more, capturing them in an urgent kiss as he eased as second finger inside her core, stroking her slowly.

Her hips bucked against his hand and her fingers instinctively curled around him as she continued to cup him, her eyes closing again as she completely forgot where they were, she usually did when she was with Oliver, when he was touching her, everything else was left to the background.

He took the opportunity to kiss her neck when her head fell back a little, suckling lightly on the skin just above her shoulder, knowing that it would leave a mark. _His_ mark. At the same time, he slowly circled her clit with his thumb.

Chloe cried out at both the slight pain against her neck and the jolt his thumb sent through her body, even as her hips rocked against his hand with desperate need, she reached instinctively to undo his pants, knowing she would need more of him than that.

His pants fell to his ankles seconds later, and he pulled away from her long enough to tug down his boxers, as well, licking his fingers clean and smirking at her.

She took a deep breath, her eyes darkening even more as she watched him, licking her lips and biting down on her bottom lip as a smirk appeared slowly on her face, she took him in her hand and pumped him once, watching him closely.

His jaw tightened, his eyes narrowing. "Chloe..."

"Ready?" She asked, not needing an answer as she shifted closer, moving her legs higher against him as she reached to push her panties aside even as she guided him inside her with her other hand.

Oliver groaned, sliding his arms around her and thrusting into her all the way as he kissed her urgently, the desk banging back against the wall.

Chloe moaned, closing her eyes as she kissed him with just as much urgency, her hands sliding inside his shirt again as she grabbed whatever skin she could fiercely.

He dipped her backwards a little, thrusting into her again and breaking the kiss in order to breathe. He watched her with dark eyes as they moved together, one hand sliding her dress up farther, around her hips as he moved inside her.

"Faster," she ordered, her head falling back but just for a moment until she looked up at him again and pulled him to her, needing him closer. She reached back and placed a hand on the desk, sending a pile of dusty folders to the floor as she tried to pull his upper body closer too.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. "Bossy," he murmured, reaching down and tugging her to the very edge of the desk, hitching her legs higher up on his hips and thrusting into her harder, faster.

"Oh!" She cried, the new angle causing him to hit her in all the right places at one, a bolt of electricity running through her body as she grabbed his hair in one hand, her fingers tightening around it instantly as she clung to him.

The pain from her hand in his hair was only as intense as the pleasure he felt as he thrust into her again, shuddering and dropping one hand between them, rubbing her clit in circles as they moved.

Chloe wrapped her other arm against his back, lifting her head and pressing it against his neck to muffle her moans and groans as she cried out at every thrust, her muscles clinging to him as she began to tremble, so close.

Oliver gritted his teeth together, jerking her onto him a little harder, knowing how close they both were. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone as he thrust into her once more, pressing his thumb down against the sensitive bundle of nerves at her core.

She turned her head and bit down hard against his shoulder trying to stop herself from crying out as her entire body felt like it was exploding, she held on to him, her body still moving, jerking against his as she rode off her orgasm.

He groaned softly at the sharp pain in his shoulder, thrusting into her once, twice and then shuddering as his own release hit, his fingers tightening just a little on her hip. He dropped his head against her chest, panting for breath. " _Christ_."

Chloe gasped for air, still holding on to him as she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

Feeling dazed, he pressed a kiss to her collarbone, then lifted his head, brushing his nose against hers. "You all right?"

"God," she whispered, brushing her lips against his lightly, "you're amazing."

He kissed her back, closing his eyes as he lifted a hand to slide into her hair. "Ditto," he murmured.

"Did I hurt you?" She whispered, kissing his shoulder softly.

Oliver smiled a bit at that. "No. I'm hearty," he teased, gently tugging her skirt down once more and running his hands over it lightly to smooth it down over her legs.

Chloe shivered lightly as he pulled away and sat up against the desk, kissing his neck softly.

He kissed her cheek as he slid his hands down her back, gently zipping her dress up again. "I love you." His voice was quiet.

"I love you," she whispered back to him, kissing him softly once more.

Oliver winked at her and leaned down, pulling up his boxers and slacks. "Glad I could help make your night," he teased.

"Who says I'm done with you?" She asked, smirking slowly and holding on to his arms as she got down from the desk.

"Oh I really hope not," he said with a grin, patting her ass as she moved away from him.

She grinned and stepped closer to him again, brushing her hair then leaning in, kissing his cheek then nibbling lightly on it for a second, "ready to face the crowds?"

"I think I can deal for awhile." He smirked at her, kissing her lips.

Chloe kissed him back for a moment then pulled back, "I might need to stop by the bathroom, make sure I look presentable and don't start too many rumors..."

He chuckled at that, draping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "Hate to tell you, Professor, but the gossip began the minute we showed up."

"Sure," she said, leaning against him as they started toward the door, "but that doesn't mean we have to advertise we just had mind-blowing sex at the Torch."

Oliver smirked. "Point."

"Or maybe we do," she smirked mischievously as she pulled him outside of the room.

He simply chuckled.


End file.
